


Двадцать восьмое

by PlainTiger



Series: Тайные встречи [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Sex, Early Work, Earrings, Established Relationship, Everton F.C., Fluff, M/M, Manchester United, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Romance, Secret Relationship, Tender Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Они всегда ждут двадцать восьмое с нетерпением.
Relationships: Leighton Baines/Marouane Fellaini
Series: Тайные встречи [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736650
Kudos: 1





	Двадцать восьмое

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа настолько старая, что скоро сможет пойти в школу.  
> Таймлайн — приблизительно сезон 2013/14.

Они всегда ждут двадцать восьмое с нетерпением. Мысленно отсчитывают дни и радуются, когда оно наконец настаёт. После переезда Феллайни в Манчестер он мог видеться с Бейнсом только раз в месяц: постоянные поездки в Ливерпуль привлекали бы ненужное им обоим внимание. Но двадцать восьмого они снимают номер в отеле, который в этот день всегда свободен.

Маруан, как обычно, приходит раньше, снимает своё чёрное мокрое пальто и кладёт куда подальше. Лейтон тихо открывает входную дверь и практически незаметно заходит в номер. Он немного не рассчитал с погодой, — до нитки промок в проливном дожде, — поэтому слегка дрожит.

Он закрывает дверь, и теперь они остаются вдвоём на целую ночь.

Маруан подходит к Лейтону, ласково обнимает и прикасается губами к его мокрым волосам.

— Рассказывай, — шепчет он, проводя ладонью по щеке Лейтона. — Что с тобой случилось за этот месяц?

Тот в ответ прижимается сильнее.

— Месяц, — повторяет Лейтон неровным, дрожащим голосом. — Целый месяц мы с тобой не виделись.

Он поднимает свой взгляд на Маруана и, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза, говорит:

— Ты не можешь себе представить, как я соскучился!

Маруан в ответ лишь прикладывает палец к губам Лейтона. Он и сам едва выдержал эти тридцать-или-сколько-там дней. Зато теперь…

Маруан чувствует, как сильно дрожит Лейтон, как от холода, так и от волнения. Он запускает руку под рубашку Лейтона. Тот слегка вздрагивает от прикосновения горячей ладони, но затем расслабляется.

— Я… — произносит Лейтон, но Маруан в ответ лишь шепчет что-то по-французски и горячими пальцами поправляет его мокрые волосы. От удовольствия Лейтон закрывает глаза и приподнимает голову. Маруан нежно прикасается носом к его шее. Горячее дыхание затем сменяется не менее горячим поцелуем.

— Фелли… — сквозь вздох произносит Лейтон, запуская руку в чёрные кудри. Маруан немного отстраняется от него, а затем целует в губы как можно нежнее. Пальцы начинают расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке Лейтона, одна за одной, и вскоре та оказывается на тёплом полу. Лейтон и сам не замечает, как затем к его рубашке присоединяется чёрный свитер Маруана.

В порыве страсти Маруан случайно прикусывает губу Лейтона, на что тот издаёт короткий тихий стон.

— Всё в порядке? — чуть хрипловато спрашивает Маруан, опуская руки всё ниже.

— Не останавливайся, — выдыхает Лейтон, когда чувствует его руку у себя на бедре.

— Потерпи немного, — говорит Маруан и медленно приседает, не переставая целовать его. Затем он обхватывает одной рукой ноги Лейтона и поднимает его к себе. Тот прижимается к Маруану, к его гладко выбритой щеке и проводит языком дорожку к его уху с серебристой серьгой. Она всегда привлекала внимание Лейтона своим блеском на свету, и он любил прикасаться к ней.

Лейтон чувствует вкус металла. Он всегда мечтал так поиграться с серёжкой, но постоянно забывал об этом. Он ласкает языком мочку уха, от чего Маруан издаёт низкий стон удовольствия. Тот осторожно кладёт Лейтона на мягкую постель и, склонившись, спрашивает шёпотом:

— Ты как?

Лейтон, закрыв глаза, поглаживает щёку Маруана и отвечает:

— Я готов.

Маруан одним движением взбирается на кровать и целует губы Лейтона, сначала едва касаясь их. Пальцами он нащупывает ширинку брюк Лейтона и расстёгивает её. Вскоре брюки остаются где-то в стороне, а поцелуй Маруана становится более страстным и глубоким.

Он пытается расстегнуть непослушную ширинку своих джинс. Ему это удаётся, и джинсы отправляются вслед за брюками. Маруан медленно переворачивает Лейтона на спину и целует его ключицы. Он продолжает ласкать их, одной рукой пытаясь открыть ящик и найти там маленький тюбик. Лейтон слышит это и, прикоснувшись пальцами к выпирающей вене на руке Маруана, произносит:

— Второй ящик, слева.

Маруан в благодарность слегка прикусывает кожу, от чего Лейтон вздрагивает и издаёт короткий стон. Маруан наконец находит тюбик и приступает к делу. Содержимое не успело нагреться в прохладной комнате, поэтому от прикосновений Лейтон слегка зажмуривается.

— Расслабься, — произносит Маруан, приложив свою руку к руке Лейтона, держащей край постели, и поглаживая её. Затем Лейтон резко сжимает свои пальцы и чуть ли не кричит от внезапности. Маруан замирает и шепчет ему что-то на ухо, чтобы успокоить. Он вспоминает, что их последний раз был слишком давно.

Маруан ждёт, пока дыхание Лейтона вновь не становится спокойным, а рука не перестаёт сжимать простыню, и начинает медленно двигаться.

С каждым движением стоны Лейтона становятся все громче. Ему все сложнее сдерживаться, они слишком давно не были вместе.

Наконец Лейтон издаёт последний, самый долгий и громкий стон и, тяжело дыша, опускается на постель без сил. Затем Маруан, нечаянно сжав руку Лейтона и прорычав от удовольствия низким голосом, отстраняется и ложится рядом. Он смотрит на Лейтона повеселевшим взглядом и поправляет мокрую прядь на его лице. Тот в ответ устало улыбается, закрывает глаза и вскоре засыпает в объятиях Маруана.


End file.
